Drop It Like It's Hot
by Margaretlucylu
Summary: Stephanie Manoso pays her favorite Stoner Pal a visit on two holidays, Pineapple Upside Down Cake Day, and National Marijuana Day. Wonder what Ranger and Tank find? BABE.


**Drop It Like It's Hot**

"Dudette, it's awesome you're here. Kismet, I was just wanting that," Mooner said as he took the cake pan from Stephanie Manoso's hands.

"Mooner, what's all these packages lying around? I can't even sit down," replied Steph.

"And can we please air this house out? You've got too much smoke; it's like that car right there!"

Steph said excitedly pointing at the TV. "You never knew it but this was one of my favorite scenes, Mary Lou and I used to watch this whenever our parents were gone."

Hitting the pause button, Mooner made his way thru all the boxes brightly wrapped.

Colors of Jamica showing on everything.

"Dudette, really? I never knew you liked Cheech and Chong. Uh, just shove those packages off the couch. Dougie and I signed up for this website and all of a sudden it was like Christmas!"

"What website, is it legal? I never saw so much stuff before unless it's Christmas or something. It looks like an explosion of color in here."

"It's called the Snoopermarket by the raddest rapper, Snoop Dogg. We got lots of stuff here, smoke vaporizers, shirts everything. Look at this! He even autographed his t-shirt for me, what do you think of that?"

"Wow Mooner, you scored on this," Steph said to her friend who was taking a hit off his new Snoop Lion vaporizer.

"I know right? Saves the earth and all that with this Mary Jane oil, we're set."

Holding up a brightly colored small package she asked Mooner, "Whatcha got in here?"

As he had just taken a bite of Pineapple Upside Down cake, Mooner used his hand to gesture to her to unwrap the small package.

"Wow, you scored rolling papers and another free vaporizer!" Steph was getting more excited with each package she unwrapped for her stoner pal. All the while Mooner was puffing away, lost in the zen of Cheech and Chong.

Pretty soon, Steph was sitting beside him, gorging on the cake herself.

The munchies had struck them both pretty hard.

A few hours later found both Steph and Mooner along with Dougie who finally came downstairs dancing around all in Snoop Dogg shirts, hats on backwards.

No one heard the pounding on the door over Snoop singing "Drop it like it's hot" over and over again.

'_When the pimp's in the hood, drop it like it's hot, drop it like it's hot'_

Ranger and Tank's mouths fell open seeing Stephanie Manoso dancing her ass off, vapor smoke wafting around Mooner and Dougie.

"Babe!" Ranger said trying to get his wife's attention.

No use, Steph was in her own world, high and full of cake.

Shutting the music down, the three friends looked over and saw two imposing men in black staring at them:

"Babe, you realize Mooner and Dougie needed to be taken to the cop shop right? That was hours ago, what have you been doing?"

"Ranger, didn't you know today was national Marijuana day AND the best news of all is it's also National Pineapple Upside Down cake day. I just got Ella to make me one to get the guys here to go with me."

Shaking his head slightly, Ranger looked over at his wife and what she was wearing.

Snoop Lion shirt and the matching hat on backwards. Snoop Lion phone case now decorated her Rangeman phone with a picture of a marijuana leaf.

He never thought he'd see the day that his wife could forget to call home, but knowing where she was relived his mind.

Even if Steph was stoned out of hers.

"Come on my fellow Snoop Lions, time for you to get bonded out again."

Steph locked up their door and everyone meekly followed Tank and Ranger out to their ride.

The shiny black SUV.

"Thank Christ we have tinted windows," Ranger told Tank. Both were hiding the snickers under their breath at the trio still riding the vapor smoke left behind.

**xoxoxooxoxoxo**

**Snoopermarket Smoke can be found at Snoopermarket dot com...lots of lovely items for sale.**

**A/N. all characters belong to the great Janet.**

**Happy holidays...**

**thanks to my silent beta.**


End file.
